This invention relates to a food processor, and particularly relates to a food processor which includes a food processing container having a working implement within the container, and a motor for driving the implement to process foodstuff deposited into the container.
A typical food processor includes a base housing which contains a motor for driving a shaft extending upward and outward from the housing. A food processing container, such as, for example, a bowl, is formed with an opening in the bottom thereof and is designed to set on top of the base housing. The shaft extends into the bowl through the bottom opening thereof and supports a food processing implement, such as, for example, a blade cutter or a disk. A lid is placed over the top of the bowl and the motor is selectively operated to rotate the shaft and the implement within the bowl whereby foodstuff in the bowl is, for example, shred, sliced, grated, and/or mixed.
The bowl, the base housing and the lid may include structure which cooperates in a complementary sense to insure that the bowl is firmly attached to the base housing, and the lid to the bowl, before the motor can be operated to rotate the implement. Typically, the bowl is set on the base housing and the bowl is rotated to facilitate the latching of the bowl to the base housing. At times, a user of the food processor may rotate the bowl in the incorrect direction whereby the bowl could become jammed on the base housing, and not be assembled in condition for the food processing operation.
Thus, there is a need for cooperative structure on the base housing and the bowl which insures that the bowl can not be jammed onto the base housing by rotating the bowl in the incorrect direction.
Also, in many food processors, a hub is formed on the top of the base housing and surrounds a portion of the shaft which is rotatable relative thereto. The hub is formed with a slot which is situated to receive a lug formed internally on a sleeve which extends upward within, and from the base of, the bowl surrounding the opening in the bottom thereof. This structure provides a facility for firmly attaching the bowl to the base housing during a food processing operation.
In some instances, the slot is "L" shaped whereby the bowl suddenly drops when the lug is aligned with a vertical leg of the "L" shaped slot. The bowl is then rotated to move the lug into a horizontal leg of the slot. The abrupt drop of the bowl when the lug aligns with the vertical leg of the slot could be disturbing to the user, and could cause premature wear or breakage of the lug and the base of the vertical leg of the slot,
Thus, there is a need for a more user-friendly and less abusive facility for attaching the bowl to the base housing.
Typically, a food processor includes several implements which are removably attachable to the shaft of the processor for processing the foodstuff in the bowl. Some of the implements include a post for assembly with the shaft. During handling of the implement, and the assembly thereof with the shaft, the person, or user, performing the assembly process should ba able to manipulate the implement. In many instances, the structure and design of the post is such that the user cannot obtain an adequate or firm grip of the implement during handling and assembly of the implement.
Therefore, there is a need for an implement which includes structure which enhances the gripping of the implement for handling during cleaning, storing and assembly of the implement.